Don't Let Me Die
by MrsSpookyLiz
Summary: Mulder and Scully are once again caught in an exciting case involving dangerous circumstances and tender moments. They are chasing a girl who is supposedly invincible.. MSR, action. COMPLETE.
1. Part 1

**DON'T LET ME DIE**

**CHAPTER ONE**

"Go to your room now Jasmine."

Jasmine glared at her mother in a look of pure hatred. She frowned and huffed. Stomping up the stairs her Mother took a step backwards and sat down on the chair behind her. She held her head in her hands. Why did this all have to be so difficult? Her own girl was being so rude and unkind towards her.

Jasmine was sixteen. She was a little different from all her classmates. She had bright red hair that was cut shortly to just under her ears. Her eyes were bright green and she wore black, pink and purple. Her eye make-up was very heavy and she always used to scare the younger students at her school. People said she was a witch, but of course she wasn't. Jasmine didn't really have any friends. She was so different from everyone else in her school that they all left her out. People called her names and treated her like dirt. She hated to think that people thought of her that way. Everyone had always been scared of her or they had been too embarrassed to go and talk to her because they knew that it would ruin their reputation. But that was the old Jasmine until one day something wonderful happened. Jasmine found that she had a special gift.

This was highly unusual. Jasmine's gift was to be able to life forever.

"Mulder I really don't understand you, I really don't." Scully said exhausted. Mulder looked at her and grinned.

"I'm a funny guy Scully." They were sitting in a bar. Scully and Mulder held glasses in their hands and rested their elbows on the table. They looked across at each other.

"This isn't amusing me Mulder. I was up all last night and I need my sleep and now I'm here sitting with you in a Bar talking about what our next case will be," She started. "I mean come on Mulder, does it actually matter that much to you? I'm tired and I want to go to bed.." She said trying to get up. Mulder reached across and grabbed her arm. She sighed and sat back down again.

"I thought it would be better if we thought it through. The last one was quite a dangerous one wasn't it?" He said. Scully sighed and raised an eyebrow at him.

"Yes." She said quietly. He smiled at her.

"Well then, we don't want it to happen again. We both need to think about our cases. Last time was one of the most dangerous positions I'd ever been in." Mulder said.

"I've been in worse situations." Scully said. Mulder looked at his watch.

"I know. So that's also a reason why we should think about it more. We always end up being injured or shot or affected in some way." Scully sighed and shook her head.

"Mulder are you drunk? That is what the X-Files is all about. They're cases that were never made to be opened. The government also controls them. Of course we're going to be in dangerous positions. Anyway, why have you brought this up now? We always end up in hospital. It's just routine." Scully said with a laugh. Mulder nodded.

"You're right. I think I might be a little pissed." Mulder said smiling. Scully nodded.

"Look Scully may be I should be going back now. It's late." Mulder said. Scully stood up and picked up her coat from behind her chair.

"Fine with me, I did suggest that about two minutes ago but you weren't listening so.." Scully started.

"I told you, I'm a little drunk." Mulder said. Scully smiled and laughed.

"And that's supposed to make all the difference I suppose." Scully said. Mulder narrowed his eyes at her.

"Ha ha." He said pathetically and Scully rolled her eyes. She changed the subject.

"Right. Who's paying?" She said looking down at the empty glasses. Mulder sighed.

"I will." He said.

"No you don't have to I didn't mean it in that way.." Scully said.

"Don't worry. It's my turn anyway." He said.

"It is not." Scully said but Mulder had already walked away with his wallet to the bar. Scully sighed and put her coat on. "Oh well." She said under her breath with a little smile. She wasn't complaining of course. Mulder came back and they walked together to the car.

Scully woke up in the middle of the night. She looked across at her clock. It was four in the morning. She sighed and rubbed her face and eyes. Closing them again she tried to sleep but she somehow couldn't. Something seemed to be preventing it. She looked around the room and just saw slight shadows. It was somehow eerie. Scully suddenly became more awake. It felt like someone was in the room with her. She looked around again, this time more carefully and with more fear. Scully could feel the hairs on the back of her neck stand up.

"Who's there?" She whispered. She heard no response. "What are you doing here?" She said louder. There was definitely someone in the room, she could feel it. She pulled her covers over nearer to her. There was a great presence in the room and around her that she didn't like. She was now scared. Scully had been scared enough in her life, but dark rooms and strange noises just didn't stop her turning into the eight year old girl she once was who was afraid of the dark. Scully closed her eyes and tried to imagine that it was all just a dream. She couldn't. Opening her eyes again her breathing got heavier. She suddenly felt a gust of air walk past her side. She gasped. She felt some material move along her face. Scully's heart thumped hard in her chest. Slowly and silently she moved her arm from under her covers and slipped it over to her dressing table. She tried to find the light. She moved further along and placed her hand round the china handle of the light. She could feel the switch under her fingers.

"Put your hands up." Scully said strongly. She pushed down the switch and the room exploded into bright light. Scully put a hand over her eyes and then squinted her eyes to look around. Scully searched. She sat up in her bed. There was no one there.

"Jesus." Scully whispered to herself. She put her head in her hands then ran them through her hair. She sighed deeply trying to regain herself. While pulling her arms away from her face she looked on her bed. Something caught her eyes. It was a note. She quickly grabbed it and looked at it. Scully felt the fear come over her again.

It read, 'Help me Dana.'

Scully picked up the phone and dialed Mulder's number. She got out of bed and pulled on a dressing gown. She walked into the kitchen checking every room as she walked past them.

"Yes?" A muffled voice said.

"Mulder. I'm sorry it's so early. Something's happened." Scully said sitting down by the table.

"What? Scully look, it's late." Mulder said. Scully sighed.

"I'm sorry Mulder I just had to… oh it doesn't matter." She said.

"No, no. It's OK. What's the matter? You sound scared." Mulder said. Scully realized that she was shaking.

"I know, I am. Mulder someone was in my house when I was asleep. I don't know who it was but they woke me up and when I asked them questions they wouldn't answer. I was terrified Mulder. I couldn't do anything." Scully said nervously.

"OK, OK. Just calm down. You're saying that this person was in your house and you didn't know? Why didn't you get your gun out and confront him?" Mulder said.

"I don't know Mulder. It was all wrong. I just couldn't defend myself. I was too confused and scared to do anything. But I did turn on the light in the end." Scully said.

"And what happened?" Mulder said.

"He vanished." She said. There was a short silence. Both of them held the phone motionless in their hands.

"Vanished?" Mulder said. Scully nodded.

"Yes."

"Scully, are you sure this wasn't just a dream or your imagination?" Mulder said.

"Mulder!" Scully exclaimed.

"All right. I believe you. Just calm down. We'll have to talk about it more tomorrow at work." He said soothingly. Scully sighed and nodded.

"OK." She said.

"Get some rest." Mulder said to her and put down the phone. Scully put it down and looked again at the note. She had no idea who it could have been.

The next morning Scully got up early for work. She arrived at the headquarters ten minutes early. She didn't know why she was in such a rush, she just felt like she had to rush. Scully ran a hand through her hair and pushed the button to call the elevator. It flashed twice and the doors opened in front of her. She came face to face with a man who she didn't know though he seemed strangely familiar. Scully gasped and the man walked past her knocking her shoulder so she got pushed backwards. She quickly turned her head in anger but there was no sign of him. Scully felt the hairs creeping up the back of her neck. She slowly turned round and walked into the elevator. The doors closed and up she went. Scully stood patiently with the other agents when it stopped and the doors opened again. She rushed out and walked straight into Mulder.

"Oh god!" Scully cried out as she bumped into him. Her arm hit him hard.

"Agg.. sorry.." Mulder mumbled clutching his arm without looking up. Their eyes met.

"Mulder!" Scully said.

"Scully? Hey, you hurt my arm!" Mulder said frowning at her. Scully let out a nervous laugh and put her hand on his arm.

'Sorry, I didn't know it was you. I wasn't looking when I came out.."

"It's OK. It seemed like your mind was somewhere else. Are you OK?" Mulder said taking her arm. He led her into the room.

"I'm fine. It's just shaken me up a bit." Scully said.

"Nothing else happened last night after you called did it?" Mulder said. Scully sighed.

"No." She said. Mulder nodded and sat down.

"That's good." He said.

"I just saw someone, they looked like I knew them from somewhere but I couldn't possibly know them. They came out of the elevator.. oh it doesn't matter, it's just silly." Scully said with a faint sigh. Mulder frowned.

"Well as long as you know he's not going to come looking for you." Mulder said.

"I doubt he'd come here." Scully said quietly.

"Of course."

"Look Mulder, there's something I didn't tell you about last night." Scully said sitting down next to him. Mulder looked puzzled.

"What?" He said. Scully sighed.

"This man had left a note. The note had been asking me to help him. I don't understand why he would have asked me for help but they did. It didn't seem that important then so I thought I'd leave it for today."

"What do you mean not that important? Scully this could be the key to who it is." Mulder said.

"I've already done that. Checked it and questioned it, but it can't be anyone I know." Scully said shaking her head. She sighed. "Mulder I just don't want him to come back." Scully said holding her head in her arms. Mulder put an arm around her.

"Don't worry about it." He said. She smiled weakly and they hugged.


	2. Part 2

**CHAPTER TWO**

Jasmine looked around the classroom. Crystal and Lucy sat at the back filing their nails. They both wore expensive designer mini skirts and over fashionable bright fun clothes. Jasmine nearly gagged. Those two were by far the bitchiest and self obsessed girls she had ever met. Their hair was shining perfect in the sun shining through the curtains. They chatted and giggled paying no attention to Mr. Harris at the front. Crystal caught Jasmine's glance and gave her the biggest death stare. Jasmine clenched her fists and turned towards the board. She could hear their annoying giggling ringing in her ear.

Some people were scared of Jasmine. Last year Jasmine had been by the swimming pool when she tripped and fell in. There had been no one around to help her. Jasmine hadn't known how to swim and should have drowned but of course she hadn't drowned. Jasmine had been taken out of the pool barely alive. People then couldn't work out how she'd managed to live. People ignored her completely from then on. Jasmine hardly had anyone in the world except for one person, Tara. Tara was just as individual as her and a total genius. People had teased her because she had been so clever but Tara couldn't help it. It was just how she was made. No one in the school ever went near the two of them. It was as if they were the only members of the school.

"How long do you think it will be before I get up and strangle those two annoying bugs at the back?" Tara said leaning across to whisper to Jasmine.

"Do you want me to do it for you?" Jasmine said. They both laughed and looked behind. Crystal was now wearing a hat and Lucy was wearing a scarf. They giggled and swapped the hat and scarf.

"Crystal and Lucy will you please be quiet." Mr. Harris said. Jasmine smiled.

"Yeah, shut up." She said. Everyone went silent. Crystal and Lucy stood up.

"Excuse me?" Lucy said evilly. Mr. Harris walked towards her.

"Now that's enough, sit down you two." He said. They both stopped then walked back to their seats not uttering a word. Their faces fixed in evil frowns. Jasmine tried to hold back her laughs. Tara looked across and winked at her. They beamed.

"Hey Scully, you coming to get some lunch?" Mulder said sitting on her desk. Scully stared at the computer screen.

"No it's OK. I need to work on this a bit longer, but could you get me a bagel or something?" Scully said looking up. She took off her glasses.

"Sure." Mulder said standing up.

"Oh. I'll give you ten it's all I've got." Scully said holding the money in the air.

"No it's OK. I'm buying." Mulder said. Scully smiled and Mulder waved as he walked out the door.

Scully looked back at the screen. Closing the document she had been working on she brought up her e-mail.

"You have one new e-mail." Said the electronic voice. Scully smiled and clicked on the flashing letter symbol. The letter opened up.

I came to visit you last night but you didn't 'wake up'. Don't try

to catch me out Dana, I know you were awake.

Scully gasped and closed her eyes. She wished Mulder were here. Why hadn't she checked her e-mail earlier? Taking a deep breath she read on.

You can't trick me. I'm going to come and find you. I need your

Help. I am in trouble and I need you of assistance. Please do not be

scared next time I see you. I will only hurt you if you do not do what

I say.

You don't want to get on the wrong side of me Dana, it won't be a nice

death.

Scully's heart leaped. There was a bang on the wall. Scully looked around quickly to see where it was coming from. She grabbed her gun and climbed under the table. The door slowly opened. Scully felt hot tears sting her eyes. She slowed her breathing and tried to be calm. But she couldn't help keep calm. Slow footsteps came into the room. The door slammed. Scully jumped.

"Dana.. Dana.." A voice called. Scully started trembling.

"Dana I know you're in here. If you don't show yourself I'll be forced to kill you." The man said. Scully closed her eyes trying to decide what to do.

"I hear you have a partner. Agent Mulder is it? Nice guy. Little does he know that he just talked to the man who has been scaring the shit out of you." He said. Scully's eyes widened. He must have seen him in the street. Scully couldn't believe it. She kicked out the chair and flew up from under the table. She turned quickly and pointed her gun.

There was no one there. Scully frowned and looked in front of her. The office was empty. Then someone grabbed her shoulder and forced her down onto the table. Scully screamed.

"Be quiet! Be quiet or I'll shoot you!" He said. Scully felt the coldness of the gun's metal against her skull. She stopped.

"That's better. Now, I need some information."

"You're not going to get any." Scully said.

"Shut up! You don't know who you're messing with lady, this is Wane Hart you're talking to!" He shouted and banged her down on the table again. Her face was pressing hard against her computer keyboard.

"Ah!" Scully shouted in fear and in pain. She felt the tears run down her face.

"You're going to give me the information, or you are going to die, now which would you rather do Dana?"

"Tell me what you want." Scully said weakly. Her mouth was bleeding. Her teeth felt wrong.

"I want to know about Jasmine Cook." Wane said. She didn't know what he was talking about. Scully nearly burst into tears.

"I.. I can't help you." She said.

"What?"

"I don't know anything about Jasmine Cook. I'm sorry." Scully said as calmly as she could. Wane made a strange angry noise then grabbed Scully by the shoulders. He picked her up from the desk and threw her across the room. Her gun flew out of her hands and she hit the wall fiercely. Scully heard her bones crack, she felt it too. This man had a huge strength.

"Please.. really.. I don't know anything about her." Scully said. Wane grabbed her again and pulled her hair. Scully cried out. There was silence and Wane closed his eyes and sighed deeply. He looked Scully in the eyes.

"I'll be back lady, and you'd better have me some information about her or next time, I'll really kill you." Wane said and brought out a knife from his pocket. Scully screamed and he slashed it across her arm and leg cutting through her tights. Scully screamed and shouted. Wane threw open the window and jumped out. Scully stared at the open window and started to cry. She shouted for help and tried to get up. She couldn't move.

"Help! Help me!" Scully cried. She saw someone struggle at the door handle but it wouldn't open.

"Agent Scully!" Skinner shouted through from the other side. Scully shouted back and there was a lot of pushing. Then she heard Mulder.

"What's happening.. Scully!" Mulder shouted. Scully screamed his name and fell back against the wall breathing heavily. Suddenly the door crashed open and Mulder came crashing in. Scully looked at him desperately. She started shaking. Mulder ran towards her and kneeled next to her.

"Scully, what happened? Oh god you're bleeding!" Mulder said looking concerned. Skinner came in and looked at her.

"Agent Scully.. oh god." He said and ran towards the phone in the office. Scully tried to move. She cried out on pain and collapsed against the wall. She closed her eyes and breathed heavily.

"Mulder.." She whispered weakly.

Mulder put his arms round her trying not to hurt her.

"It's OK. You're going to be OK." Mulder said. Skinner got off the phone and ordered some of the agents gathered around her to go and wait outside for the ambulance.

"I can't move Mulder." Scully said.

"Don't try." He said softly. He brushed some hair away from her face and took her hand and kissed it. "Just stay still. The ambulance is on its way."

Skinner came and crouched down beside her.

"Dana, are you OK? Who did this to you." Skinner said seriously. Scully breathed heavily and opened her eyes partly. She looked dazed at Skinner.

"Wane Hart." She said.

"He came to her house last night asking for help with something. I knew he was up to no good." Mulder said.

"Why didn't one of you tell me this?" Skinner said sternly. He looked at Scully and sighed. "OK, I'll.. I'll tell the police about it. Don't worry Dana, we'll find him." Skinner said. Scully nodded and a tear rushed down her face. She wouldn't be able to stand the pain much longer.

The ambulance came five minutes later. Scully was lifted onto a stretcher and carried away. Mulder went with them to the hospital. Skinner stayed behind for a while and wondered what to do. He set up a team of agents to start looking for Wane Hart. Then he drove off behind them in his car.

Scully was taken straight into Casualty. Mulder sat in the waiting area and waited for her to come out. He was worried and felt stupid that he hadn't come back earlier. Mulder had been so careless. Why had he let her stay on her own while all of these things were happening to her? He held his head in his hands and sighed. Scully was in trouble and he felt partly responsible. He knew that she'd say otherwise but he didn't want to worry her about it now. He just wanted her better.

Skinner came fifteen minutes later. Mulder looked up and saw him coming towards him. He took off his glasses and sat down next to Mulder. There was a sorry silence.

"Are you OK Mulder?" He said looking across at him. Mulder sighed.

"Not particularly." He said. Skinner looked at him with a small smile.

"Don't worry about it. Scully's been in worse conditions." He said. Mulder nodded.

"I know." Mulder said silently. They both sat and looked at the floor. They jumped as a door opened.

"Agent Mulder?" A young bright nurse came out of the wards.

"Yes." Mulder said standing up. He could hardly stand straight.

"Miss Scully will see you now. She's still a bit tired and shocked." The nurse said. Mulder turned back to look at Skinner and smiled at the nurse then barged past her through the door.

"Hey." Mulder said taking her hand. Scully sighed and smiled at Mulder. She closed her eyes.

"Hey partner." She said jokingly. Mulder laughed.

"How are you feeling?" He said. Scully laughed.

"Wonderful." She said weakly. They both smiled. Mulder looked down at the bed.

"I know that was a stupid question." He said.

"And that was a stupid answer." Scully said squeezing his hand. "No, I'm better than before." She said seriously this time.

"Good." Mulder said. Mulder looked down at her and kissed her cheek. She had small cuts on her face and her arm was stitched up. He couldn't see her legs but he imagined that they were the same.

"I've sprained my ankle." Scully said croaking. Mulder frowned sympathetically. "The cuts on my arm and leg had to be stitched. I also chipped my back teeth, but they're going to get a dental doctor down here to take a proper look later." Scully said smiled weakly. Mulder shook his head.

"I'm so sorry Scully." He said sighing.

"Don't be." She said. Mulder touched her face lightly. She closed her eyes. Mulder moved his hand further towards her mouth and she groaned. Mulder moved away.

"What?" He said with concern.

"You touched my jaw, it's OK. It's just really sore." She said holding his arm with her free hand. She couldn't move her other arm, it was too painful.

"Sorry." Mulder said realizing that Scully had a huge black cheek. He frowned with great concern and stroked her forehead. Scully closed her eyes and drifted into a silent doze. The door opened.

"Sir?" The nurse said.

"Yeah." Mulder whispered.

"I think it's time she got some sleep." The nurse said walking towards him.

"Yeah, I think she already is asleep." He said softly. He stroked her head with his thumb then leaned over to kiss her lightly on the forehead.

"You'll be able to see her later." The nurse said smiling. Mulder walked out and she pulled across the curtain.


	3. Part 3

**CHAPTER THREE**

Jasmine and Tara walked home from school. Their trainers splashed in the puddles and their distant laughs and chatter was swept up by the windy weather. Trees rustled and birds cheeped. The sun shone brightly along the street. The strong breeze was a relief from the intense hotness. Tara walked into her home and Jasmine kept on walking. She walked round the corner and then stopped. She heard a rustle behind her, which weren't the trees. It was something else. She turned round and looked.

"Who's there." She said. There was no reply. She turned round and again and started walking. Suddenly out of the bush a figure grabbed her and pulled her away. It was Wane Hart.

"Hello?"

"Fox is that you? I'm glad to hear from you. Is Dana not well, I got a message and tried to reach her mobile but she isn't answering." Mrs. Scully said.

Mulder told her the news. He was standing outside of the hospital getting a breath of fresh air. Mrs. Scully wasn't taking it well.

"How did this happen?"

"She had been getting prank calls. Wane wanted information but Scully didn't know what he wanted so he hurt her. I'm sorry Mrs. Scully. She's fine but I think she'd really like to see you." He said.

"All right Fox. You just keep her happy. I know she feels secure with you." She said.

"What do you mean?" Mulder said blushing and smiling.

"You know exactly what I mean Mulder." She said then hang up. Mulder stared at the phone.

"What?" He whispered. Mulder raised an eyebrow then shook the feelings away. Mulder and Scully both had great care for each other of course and they loved each other in an honorable way. She was his best friend.

Jasmine screamed at the top of her voice as she was thrown into the back of Wane's old truck. She struggled with the ropes around her hands. Tears streamed down her face. Her heavy black eye make-up was messed and was running down her cheeks.

"Shut up!" Wane shouted. He got out a piece of dirty material from his pocket and tied it round Jasmine's mouth. She was gagged. He smiled wickedly at her.

"I hear you've got a special gift. Let's see what the boss says about that little girl." He said smiling. Jasmine tried to scream but a muffled sound came out. Wane hit her hard round the face. Jasmine stopped and stared angrily at him.

"Now keep quiet." He said. He turned and slammed the doors. He moved to the front of the truck and got into the driving seat. He slammed the door and sped off down the road into the evening.

Scully was sitting up and nearly walking two days later. Mulder went to see her regularly and they stayed with each other for hours at a time. Skinner had let Mulder go and see her whenever he wanted. There was no apparent case that they had to be working on. Mulder had been trying to find out about Jasmine and Wane Hart.

One morning he found the files on Jasmine. Mulder was amazed.

"This girl can't die." He had said. He quickly got in his car and drove off.

The drive wasn't far, she lived in a village outside the city. Mulder knocked on the door. A woman opened it. She looked tired and upset.

"Mrs. Cook?" Mulder said. The woman looked at him suspiciously.

"Who are you and what do you want?" She said nervously.

"I'm from the FBI. I'd like to see your daughter, Jasmine." Mulder said showing her his badge.

"My.. my daughter?" The woman said. Mulder smiled. "Jasmine isn't here. She, she hasn't been here for a few days." She said. Mulder's smile dropped.

"Well, where is she?" He said.

"She's gone missing." She said. Mulder sighed.

"Mrs. Cook, why haven't you told anyone about this. Why haven't you told the police?" Mulder said sighing. He didn't understand some people.

"I, I don't know. Well we don't get on well, I thought that might be she had run away and may be she would come back. I was going to phone tonight if she hadn't returned." Mrs. Cook said.

"OK. All right, it's fine. I'm going to have to make a few calls. Excuse me." Mulder said pulling out his phone. Mulder ordered a search party and he asked for an investigation team to come to the home. Mrs. Cook invited him inside. He asked to make one more phone call to the hospital to warn Scully that Wane was back in action.

"Mrs. Cook can you tell me what Jasmine was like at home?" Mulder asked her. A glass of water and jug was on the coffee table in front of them. Mrs. Cook shifted in her chair.

"She and I have not been getting on well. She was always arguing with me, she seemed to think I hated her but I never, I never have." Mrs. Cook said. He eyes welled up with tears. "Her Father left me when she was born. She used to blame it on me but it hadn't been me it had been him. He was too heartless to stay with me." Mulder's phone rang. It was Skinner. Mulder sighed and put the phone down. He looked sadly at Mrs. Cook.

"Mrs. Cook I have some bad news to tell you." Mulder said. "But with this bad news there is a lot of hope because the FBI are completely on your side." Mulder took her hand.

"What is it?" Mrs. Cook said. Mulder could feel her shaking.

"We think that your daughter has been kidnapped." Mulder said. Mrs. Cook was expressionless. "Jasmine has been kidnapped because she is not like ordinary girls her age. I have found that she has a great gift. Jasmine is not able to die." Mulder said. Mrs. Cook shook her head, her mouth was open wide.

"What?" She said in a whisper.

"I know it's hard to imagine but do you remember when she nearly died in the swimming pool when she was younger?" Mulder said. Mrs. Cook was crying. She nodded her head. Mulder sighed.

"I'm sorry but your daughter has most definitely been kidnapped. But, we know who the man is." Mulder said. Mrs. Cook looked up.

"Oh god, that's good isn't it?" She said desperately.

"Yes it is, we just don't know his location." Mulder said. Mrs. Cook grabbed her glass of water and drank. "The man is called Wane Hart. Do you know anyone of this name? Does it mean anything to you?" He said. Mrs. Cook shook her head sadly.

"OK, well we know who this man is because my partner was attacked by him last week. We believe it happened the day before your daughter went missing, which was Friday. We need to find your daughter quickly because judging what he did to Agent Scully I don't want it to happen to your daughter." Mulder said. Mrs. Cook looked at Mulder.

"I'm sorry Mr Mulder. Are you two.. you know.." Mrs. Cook said. Mulder laughed and shook his head. "Oh. But you must be very close." She said. There was a silence. Mulder smiled kindly and nodded.

"Yeah, we are." He said.

"Hey Mulder." Scully said She was sitting in her bed. She was in her pajamas. Mulder smiled.

"They're letting you stay in your pajamas now?" He asked her. She nodded.

"Finally, I was sick of those hospital gowns. So, what's been happening at work." Scully said. Mulder looked confused.

"Didn't you hear about Wane? I gave reception a message for you." Mulder said.

"Yeah I did. I heard about it. But that's not all of it." Scully said strangely. Mulder looked her.

"Are you OK about it?" He said.

"Yeah, I'll be OK. Skinner came earlier and he's going to get some guys down here to watch out for me." She said. Mulder smiled and sat down next to her.

"Good. Have you found out how long you're going to be in here for?" Mulder asked her.

" Two more days." Scully said. Mulder smiled.

"That's great Scully. How come you always recover so quickly?" Mulder said.

"So do you." Scully said. Mulder laughed. "Anyway, I have to recover in the inside as well. I have to have counseling." Scully said. Mulder looked surprised.

"Wow. Do you really think you need that?" Mulder said. Scully nodded.

"Yeah, I can't get it out of my head." Mulder sighed and put a hand on her shoulder. Scully looked at him and smiled weakly.

"You OK?" He said.

"Yeah, I'm getting better." Scully said. She stood up and walked stiffly over to the window. She limped as she walked. Her ankle still wasn't right. Mulder followed her. Scully opened the curtain and looked out. The sun shone brightly into the room.

"Scully, I have to go." Mulder said. Scully turned to him.

"OK. I'll see you tomorrow?" She asked friendly.

"Yeah sure." Mulder said smiling. He took her hand and kissed it. Scully looked at him is surprise.

"Get better, and don't be scared. He's not going to get you again." Mulder said. Scully stood stiff. Tears stung her eyes. Mulder winked at her, turned his back and walked out of the door. Scully must have stared at that door for five minutes after he had gone. She held her hand he had kissed close to her. Mulder made her feel protected. He was very special to her.


	4. Part 4

CHAPTER FOUR 

Mulder walked out of the hospital room. He pulled his coat over his shoulder and put him arms in it. He stopped suddenly and looked back to Scully's door. He felt very sorry for her. Counseling? Scully had never had to have counseling before. He sighed and walked down the corridor. He couldn't go back and see her there would be no point. Mulder walked towards the door and pushed it open. The air was cool. Mulder pulled his coat closer to him. Suddenly a blur of black came running towards him and whacked him on the arm hard sending him crashing to the floor. Mulder grunted and clutched his arm. He moved over to see who it was. The receptionist was standing up and shouting at the man. Mulder pulled himself to his feet. He pulled out his gun and ran after him.

"What are you doing?" Shouted the receptionist. She was blocking his way.

"FBI Miss, please step aside." Mulder said breathlessly. The receptionist frowned then moved sideways slowly. Mulder ran along the corridor. To his anger he saw the man burst into Scully's room. There was a shout.

"Get off me! I'm an FBI agent!" Scully shouted. A short squeal followed.

"HEY!" Mulder shouted. He ran into the room and lifted his gun. The man was standing in the room. He was holding a gun to Scully's head. He had a hand over her mouth.

"Put the gun down!" Mulder shouted. "Now!"

The man's eyes darted around in his head. He was crazy.

"Come on, put it down." Mulder said keeping his anger inside of him. Scully's eyes were wide with fear. She was breathing heavily through her open nose.

"I have orders." The man said.

"From who?" Mulder said.

"Wane. He wants her dead." The man said. Mulder shook his head.

"Now come on, you know this is wrong. Put the gun down or I will have to shoot you." Mulder said. His hands were sweating. He looked at the man. His arms and hands were shaking.

"I have ORDERS!" The man shouted. Mulder was getting ready to shoot.

"If you shoot her, I'll shoot you. She is an FBI agent. If you kill her, you will either die or live with the consequences in one of the worst prisons in America." Mulder said. His voice was threatening and shaky.

The man paused. He took short breaths. Mulder could feel his fear growing. He was going to have to do something fast or Scully would definitely be shot. Scully winced and stared at Mulder. He eyes were glistening. The man clicked the bullet in his gun into place. His eyes were crazy. Any minute now..

_BANG! _

CHAPTER FIVE 

Scully threw herself to the floor and rolled. She pulled herself up. Mulder had shot the man in the foot. He grabbed his foot and fell to the floor. Scully backed away from the man and limped to the other side of the room. Mulder grabbed the man. Two policemen barged through the door.

"Lock him up." Mulder said passing him to them. Scully had a hand over her mouth. Mulder looked at her and walked over to her. Her eyes glistened. Scully shook her head and sighed. Mulder took her over to the bed. They sat down next to each other. She looked up and Mulder.

"Mulder.." She started. Scully put a hand to her mouth and closed her eyes. Tears ran down her cheeks. She moved over to him and he took her into a hug. She cried heavily into his chest. Mulder stroked her hair.

"It's OK. He's gone." Mulder said softly.

"Mulder." A voice said. Mulder turned towards the door. Skinner stood in the doorway. He looked upset. "Is she all right?" Skinner said. Mulder looked at him sadly.

"Yeah." He said quietly. Scully lifted her head. She looked at Skinner then looked quickly back at Mulder. She put her head back into his chest. Scully squeezed his hand. Skinner moved around the bed and knelt down in front of Scully.

"Dana, it's OK. We're getting there." He said. Scully lifted her head and nodded. Skinner put a hand on her shoulder. She smiled weakly.

"Thank you Sir." She said then stood up quickly and walked over to the bathroom and shut herself inside.

Mulder and Skinner exchanged worried glances. Mulder sighed and held his head in his hands.

"I can't believe this is happening." Mulder said in a muffled voice. Skinner shifted nervously on his feet.

"We just have to keep trying. I've got a feeling that it's not just Scully who's in danger it's the girl too. In fact a have an awful feeling that Wane has her right now." Skinner said. Mulder looked up at him.

"What do you suggest?" Mulder said.

"I suggest that you leave Scully for a while and we can try and find out where Wane is." Skinner said. Mulder thought about it for a while. It was horrible to leave Scully now. He wasn't sure if she would even talk to him but he still wanted to stay in the hospital with her. He sighed and pushed himself up off the bed.

"I know it's difficult Mulder. I don't really want to go either." Skinner said sympathetically. Mulder looked at him and nodded. "But if you want it all to stop we're going to have to find some information first."

"Sure. Let's go." Mulder said. Skinner patted him on the arm and walked out of the room. Mulder stood in the middle of the room staring at the floor. He looked at the bathroom. Slowly he walked towards it. He knocked on the door.

"Scully?" There was no answer. "Scully look, I'm going to have to go now all right?" Mulder heard a small sound. It sounded like she was crying. Mulder felt a great surge of sadness run through his body. "Everything's going to be fine Scully. We're going to sort this out. I'll be back soon. Just try and forget about it OK?" He said weakly. He felt awful. A sniff came from the bathroom. She was definitely crying. He opened his mouth to say something but suddenly stopped realizing what he was going to say. He was surprised. "Scully, I'll be around. Please stop crying Scully." He said. The sound suddenly stopped. Mulder turned and painfully walked out of the room.

Scully raised her head. Her eyes were wide. "Mulder." She said. There was silence. She sighed and the tears came again. He had gone. She sat against the side of the bath and pulled her knees up to her chest and hugged them. Her angle panged with pain and she reached down to hold it. She reached for the handle above her and pulled herself up slowly. Her whole body ached. She needed to rest again. She had completely forgotten about her pain earlier and it was all rushing back now. There was another knock at the door. Scully gasped in surprise. Mulder?

"Miss Scully, you really have to get back to bed now. Is it all right if I come in?" Scully sighed and closed her eyes. It was her nurse. She reached over to the door and unlocked it. The nurse opened the door and came in. Scully smiled weakly.

"Oh poor you. Come on, you have to get some rest." The nurse said and helped Scully back into the room and into bed.


	5. Part 5

**CHAPTER SIX**

It was dark. They must have been traveling for miles. Jasmine hadn't really noticed how long they had been traveling. Wherever they were going she knew that she really didn't want to go there. She'd been struggling at the ropes for ages and they were tighter than before. They rubbed against her wrists. Her hands were getting numb and she could hardly move them. The ride was bumpy. Jasmine was starting to feel a bit sick. The truck started to slow. Jasmine started to worry. They were probably stopping. It turned then was brought to a stop. Out of the small windows Jasmine could just about make out a building with lit windows. Wane Hart got out of the van and walked round the side. He threw the doors open. Jasmine couldn't see his face. It was darkened by a shadow. He grabbed her by the feet and pulled her to the back of the truck. He pulled her up and dragged her by the arm to the building.

"He'll be pleased to see you." Wane said. Jasmine was terrified. Wane pulled open the door and a bright light shone out into their faces and into the night. Jasmine squinted in the light. She tried to pull back but Wane was too strong.

"Hey. If you behave like that you won't have a very nice stay. You'll do exactly what we say." Wane said crossly. Wane pulled her into the building and threw her down on the ground. He closed the door and locked it. Jasmine closed her eyes. She was sure that something awful was going to happen. The thought that she couldn't die comforted her a little but she was still absolutely terrified.

As soon as Mulder and Skinner got back from the hospital there was good news. The police had sent them a copy of Wane Hart's files. He had been in prison before for murder. Mulder stared at the picture. His eyes were terrifying. He felt great rage to think of what he had done to Scully. Skinner walked away to talk to other agents about the case. Mulder went to sit down by a computer. He couldn't think properly. He really didn't think he could stand work but he wanted to help Scully. Skinner came walking towards him.

"You all right Mulder?" Skinner said putting some papers onto the desk. He pulled a chair from another desk to sit with Mulder.

"Yeah. I just can't think properly." Mulder said. "With Scully there on her own I can't stop thinking that it might happen again." He couldn't meet Skinner's eyes.

"Mulder, why don't you take the afternoon off all this has upset you I'm sure that it would be better to go home and forget about it." Skinner said. Mulder looked at him.

"Sir, I can't. I want to help Scully." He said. Skinner sighed and frowned.

"Mulder it'll be fine I'll call you if anything comes up."

Mulder sighed. He was irritated. He stood up suddenly. A great rush came to his head. Purple spots clouded his eyes.

"Woah." He mumbled. He brought a hand up to his head.

"Agent Mulder?" Skinner said standing up. "You OK?" Mulder blinked and opened his eyes.

"Yeah. I just had a bit of head rush." Mulder said. Skinner frowned and shook his head.

"Go on Mulder get out of here."

"NO! I want to help Scully!" Mulder shouted. Skinner stood back in surprise. The people around them all stared. Mulder's face collapsed and he looked sadly down at the floor. Skinner put an arm on his shoulder and led him into the corner of the large room. Mulder looked at him.

"Just make sure you call me when something comes up." Mulder said. He shook his head and rubbed his temples. Skinner nodded.

"Thanks Mulder. You know Scully would have done the same thing." Skinner said.

"Yeah. I know." Mulder said in an irritated voice. Skinner laughed. Mulder managed a small smile.

"I'm going to need you to stay strong Mulder. When Scully comes back she's going to be very venerable." Skinner said. Mulder looked at him.

"And I need you to do the same." Mulder said then walked out of the door.

"Get up!" Wane shouted at Jasmine. Jasmine tried to get up and finally got herself to her feet.

"Come on, follow me." Wane said. Jasmine wanted to run but she knew that she couldn't. With her feet now free from ropes she walked into the room dreading every step. She stopped suddenly and gasped as she saw what was there. She turned and tried to run but the door was automatically closing. Wane grabbed her shoulders. "Yes. This is what you're here for. Sorry if you don't like it but I think it's rather impressive. Now don't get scared, you don't die remember." Jasmine could feel her whole body shaking. She was terrified.

It was a big room. It must have been about as big as a tennis court and as high as two coaches. She shook her head in disbelief. It was so unreal like something she had seen in a horror movie. Horrible pieces of machinery hung on the walls. There were four chairs with strange instruments on them and straps for the arms and legs. Jasmine tried to shake away the thought of sitting in those torturous chairs but it seemed all too likely to her. She felt a tear run down her cheek and she lowered her head in complete and utter sadness. There was no hope. She was a freak and was going to be treated like a freak.

"Yeah that's right." Wane breathed into her ear. "You cry your tears. You're not a person, you're an _experiment._" He said then laughed wickedly. His laugh suddenly died down as a door at the end of the room opened shining light all over the room. Jasmine lifted her head and squinted in the light. A tall thin black figure stood in the doorway.

"Welcome Jasmine."

Mulder opened his apartment door and walked in. He flicked on the light and closed the door behind him. He threw his jacket into the living room onto the sofa. He walked into the kitchen and made himself a cup of coffee. While he waited for the kettle to boil he went to sit on his sofa. He closed his eyes.

"Agent Mulder." A voice said. Mulder jumped up and grabbed his gun from its holder around his waist.

"Who's there?" He shouted. A figure came out of Mulder's bedroom. He never uses it because he always slept on the sofa.

"There's no need for the gun." It was a man who Mulder didn't recognize. That meant that there WAS need for the gun.

"I don't know you." Mulder said. The man definitely wasn't Wane Hart. Mulder kept the gun where it was.

"Please. I come as a friend. You can keep the gun there if you want but I have important information which will help your partner and yourself." The man had a trusting face but Mulder had seen that a lot. He'd learnt a lot in his years of working in the FBI. Trust no one.

"Why do you want to help me?" Mulder said. "If you're going to help me you might as well tell me your name." The man shifted nervously then sighed.

"John Cook. I'm Jasmine's father." He said. Mulder froze. Jasmines father.

"Why did you leave them?" Mulder said. He felt anger burning up inside of him.

"Look, it's more complicated than you think.."

"I guess you know what's happened to your daughter. Did you know that she was different?" Mulder asked.

"Of course I knew!" John shouted. He sat down on the couch.

"Hey! Just because you want to help me it doesn't mean that you can place your ass on my furniture." Mulder said. John stood up and sighed.

"Please, you have to listen to me. I don't have much time." John said. He seemed nervous.

"What do you mean? Look is someone after you? I can protect you." Mulder said.

"Wane." John said weakly. Mulder raised his eyebrows.

"Wane Hart?" Mulder said. Mulder searched his face. He seemed very sad.

"Yes. Wane Hart. I knew him when I was younger and I told him my secret. He was my best friend." John said. Mulder nodded his head.

"You can't die." Mulder said. John looked at him.

"You're wrong. I can." He said.

"How.." Mulder said questioningly.

"Wane Hart had a friend. A scientist. Professor George Green. I wanted to die. I didn't want to be a freak or invincible. You might think I'm mad, but to live till the end of time, it would be hell." John said.

"So George Green made you mortal?" Mulder said. John nodded.

"Then Wane and I, we had a huge fight. He started to steal money and killed a bank manager. I wanted to tell the police but he got found anyway. I had to tell the police information. Wane found out that I had told them about the bank manager and vowed that when he got out of prison he would be back and he would ruin my life somehow. Of course, I never thought he'd get out of prison. He was in there for fifteen years. I forgot about it all. I married and then my wife got pregnant. I left after she gave birth. I keep regretting it because I know that it was such an awful thing to do." John was looking at the floor and Mulder could hear his voice wavering. Feeling a little calmer. Mulder put his gun down but kept it at the ready.

"Why did you go?" Mulder said again. John looked up at him and met his eyes.

"I remembered what Wane had said and I was too scared to stay. I thought that he was going to come and find me. Not Jasmine. I wanted to get away from her so that she never found out about her Dad. I didn't want to let her see me die." John held his head in his hands. "You have to find her!" He shouted. Mulder nodded.

"We will. Do you have any idea where she is? Could he have taken her to George Green?" Mulder said. John looked puzzled.

"Why would he do that?" John said. Mulder didn't say anything that would upset the man.

"I just think it would be a good place to start." Mulder said. John nodded.

"OK. I'm sorry I can't remember where his offices were. He's probably moved on to a bigger place anyway. But Agent Mulder.." John started. Mulder raised his eyebrows.

"Yes?" Mulder said. John sighed.

"I'm sorry to hear about your partner. You have to keep her away from Wane. For what she knows he wants her dead. I don't know how he got out of prison but I don't think it was legal. I think he escaped." John said. Mulder sighed.

"You are now in danger. If he finds out you know all this, you'll be dead in a second. Only tell people that you trust." He said. John looked around again nervously. He turned and walked out the door. Mulder started after him then stopped. There was no need. He had what he needed. Smiling he got into his comfy clothes and contacted the Lone Gunmen. They were going to be a lot of help.


	6. Part 6

CHAPTER SEVEN 

The figure walked down the stairs slowly and walked through a beam of light that shone across the floor that came from the open door. The figure just looked like a shadow and it moved eerily towards Wane and Jasmine. Wane let go of Jasmine and was suddenly very serious. Jasmine watched Wane's face and saw his expression change hugely. He was not smiling wickedly anymore but looked somewhat scared of this man who was moving slowly across the room.

"Welcome to my home." The voice said, the man sounded old. Jasmine felt a great surge of fear and anger rush over her.

"Home? It doesn't look like a home." Jasmine blurted out. She kicked herself for saying it. The man chuckled and stepped in front of Jasmine. His features were shadowed in the light. There was not much in the room.

"We have a strong girl here Wane. I hope she will not be too much trouble." He said finishing with a laugh. The man was English.

"No sir." Wane said nervously with his head hung low. The man circled the two.

"My name is Professor George Green. You are probably wondering why you are here. Well, you have a relation to someone very important to me."

Jasmine frowned in confusion and raised her head to look at the man. His eyes bore into hers as if searching for answers.

"What do you mean?" Jasmine said.

"Your Father." Green said. He turned away from her. Jasmine's heart skipped. Her Father? The thought hit her like a bullet. She hadn't really thought about her Father for fourteen years.

"My Dad? What's my Dad got to do with you." She said frowning.

"Your Father had the same problem as you do. He couldn't die." Green said and looked sternly into her eyes. Jasmine frowned.

"It isn't a _problem._" She said. Green raised his eyebrows.

"Yes I know, not now but it will be. Just think about it, you'll be living forever until the end of time. Your Father didn't want that. He wanted to be normal. Not a _freak_." Green said horribly. Jasmine felt her eyes water. She couldn't believe it.

"So, so what did you do?" Jasmine said.

"I let him be mortal. It's a very simple operation Jasmine. Do you really want to be immortal? Think how tiring life would be. And also when you get old you'd just get younger again and then older, then younger. You'd lose track of your birthday." Green said adding a little smile.

"I don't want to be a mortal! I think it's amazing that I can live forever. I don't want to die." Jasmine shouted angrily. Wane grabbed her arms again. "Leave me alone!" She shouted. She struggled in Wane's grip.

"Stop that!" Green shouted. Jasmine still struggled.

"HELP! HELP ME!" She screamed. Wane was holding her even tighter. Professor Green ran to one side of the room and disappeared into the darkness. Jasmine kicked and squirmed. Green appeared again. Something was glinting in his hand. Jasmine screamed when she saw it.

"Get off me! HELP!" She shouted.

"You're being a bad girl." Green said in a singsong voice. He grabbed her arm and pulled up her sleeve. "You'll be very sorry you did this." He said over Jasmine's screams. A huge injection was in his hand. He moved it closer to her arm. He pushed it into her flesh. Jasmine screamed as he pushed the top down and the cool liquid seeped into her bloodstream. Jasmine stopped and took heavy deep breaths. Her eyes were closing. She fought and tried to keep them open.

"What.. what have you.. you done to me." She said weakly between breaths. She slid out of Wanes arms and fell onto the cold stone floor she let out a small grunt then felt her eyes close and drifted into a deep, deep darkness.

Saturday went by uneventfully. The Lone Gunman had given him little information but they had said that they were working on it. With nothing to do he had decided to take it easy and rest. He thought about going to see Scully but then thought that she would be better on her own. He went out to rent a few videos and ordered a Chinese. He sat there all night in front of the TV then went to sleep again on his sofa.

He woke up on Sunday and checked his mail. There was one new message from the Lone gunmen. Smiling and grabbing a doughnut he clicked on it and read it carefully.

Mulder,

We do not have an address for Prof. Green.

However, we found an address for his work areas and laboratories.

He's not very well known Mulder but that is what we were expecting.

We have sent it all by mail. You should receive it on Sunday morning.

We hope you can make some use out of it all. Good luck and contact us

When it's all finished. Oh and say hi to Scully for us and wish her well.

Lone GM

Mulder laughed to himself. There was a knock at the door. Mulder smiled and pulled on a dressing gown. "Must be the postman." He said. He walked towards the door and opened it. He stepped back in shock.

"Hey." There she was. It was Scully standing in a loose grey sweatshirt and sweatpants. She smiled weakly up at Mulder. She had her arms crossed over her body and she rubbed her hands on her arms. She still had a few bandages on her face and hands. She looked tired and weak.

"Yes Mam what can I do for you?" Mulder said smiling cheekily. He rested against the doorframe. Scully frowned at him and rolled her eyes. Mulder laughed. "You know lady you look strangely familiar." He said. Scully pushed his arm away from the door and went in.

"Shut up Mulder. It's cold out there in the hall." Scully said. She walked into the small living room and turned to face him. He closed the door and walked towards her.

"Is this the welcome I get after being in hospital after nearly being beaten to death by a mad lunatic?" Scully said raising her eyebrows at Mulder. He smiled and put his hands on her arms.

"I was just messing around Scully you know that." Mulder said. Scully smiled.

"Yeah I know." She said. Mulder put his arms around her shoulders and pulled her into a hug.

"Come here." He said. Scully closed her eyes and pushed her cheek against his shoulder. She smiled. It was so nice to be back. Mulder put a hand onto her head and stroked her hair. Scully felt her eyes water. She had been so scared before but now she felt so safe.

"Oh Mulder." She said softly. Mulder took her face in his hands and they looked at each other.

"Are you OK?" Mulder said smiling. Scully nodded and a tear ran down her cheek. Mulder frowned slightly then brushed it away with his hand. "What are you crying for?" He said.

"Nothing. I was just so scared before. It's nice to be back." Scully said. Mulder smiled and Scully pulled him into a hug again.

"It's great to see you." Mulder said softly and kissed her hair.

Mulder and Scully arrived together at the FBI building on Monday morning. Scully had decided to come even though Mulder had told her to rest. They went past the security men and flashed their badges. The plump black man nodded his head and smiled at them.

"Welcome back Agent Scully." He said. Scully smiled a small smile and pushed her hair away from her eyes. She had taken her bandages off her face and a deep cut was visible. "Ouch." The man said and made a painful face. Mulder walked up to him and patted him on the shoulder.

"Morning Mike." He said and gently pushed Scully through the barrier. She walked through and Mulder turned back to him. "Just let her settle first ok? She's trying to get over it all." He said smiling seriously. The man shifted in his seat.

"Yeah, it's cool." The man said with a friendly smile. Mulder nodded and patted his shoulder again then walked to Scully.

"What was that?" Scully said looking at Mulder in surprise. Mulder looked at the floor then up to her face again.

"Just wanted you to.. " Mulder paused. "We're late we need to see Skinner." He said. They got in the elevator. Scully still looked at him with an open mouth. She closed her mouth then looked away from him.

"All right. But it's still eight thirty. We're early." Scully said.

"Yeah he erm.. he wanted to speak to us early." Mulder said. "Anyway, it'll be easier to talk to him now so we won't have to worry about it later." Mulder said.

"But.." Scully started. The elevator door opened and Mulder walked out and walked quickly to Skinner's office. Scully stopped and watched him walk into the door. She stood in the middle of the corridor. She shook her head in disbelief. "Always keeps it all to himself." Scully said under her breath. She sighed then walked into the door. She immediately faced a troubled Skinner. Mulder stood at his side.

"Sir." Scully said walking towards him. She smiled. Skinner did not. He looked very serious.

"Agent Scully." He said with a relieved tone. "It's so great to see you back. Are you all right?"

Scully's smile faded. She frowned slightly sensing a strange atmosphere. "I'm fine."

"Are you sure? I heard that you were getting counseling." Skinner said. He looked extremely worried. Scully looked at Mulder for some kind of help or normality. To her surprise he looked away from her glance then shrugged shyly.

"Look, I'm fine and I'm ready to work again. Why do you two looking at me like that?" She said with a mixture of anger and question in her voice. Scully looked upon two of her most trusted friends and felt awkwardness in their presence. She looked at Mulder again.

"Mulder?" Scully felt her eyes well up again. She felt her lip tremble. She looked at the floor. She waited for an answer. There wasn't one. She looked back up at them.

"Fine. Fine! If you're going to ignore me I'll just have to get out of your sight. I will not be looked upon as some kind of newcomer. What is your problem?" She said. She felt a tear run down her face. Mulder took a small step forward and looked sympathetically at her as if he was trying to say something to her. Scully brushed the tear away then stormed out of the door and out onto the corridor. She walked to the elevator and pushed the button. Mulder was not following her. She felt so angry. What the hell was wrong with them? Mulder had been fine that weekend. He had been lovely and normal towards her. Sure, he had been concerned about her but not so concerned that he felt like he couldn't act normally around her. There was something going on. Something had happened. The elevator door opened.

"Scully!" Scully jumped at the sound of Mulder's voice. She ran into the elevator and turned to see him charging towards it. She pushed number one and then the closing door button. Mulder came closer. "Scully wait!" He shouted. The doors started to close. Scully was alone in the lift. "Scully stop the lift. Scully! I can explain Scully please just stop the lift." He shouted as he ran towards her. When he reached the lift doors Mulder shouted through the gap in the door. She could see his face. She looked into his eyes. They were desperate and sad. He looked truthful too. Scully felt more tears come down. Mulder was trying desperately to speak through the gap. His voice was shaky. "Scully don't leave the building all right? Don't leave you're in danger!" The word 'danger' hit Scully hard in the heart. The doors closed. Mulder banged on the door.

"Mulder." She said quietly. Scully's eyes were wide and she suddenly felt the fear rush back into her. She looked at the floor sadly. She would go down to the offices and wait for Mulder to come down and find her. She guessed that he would go down there first. Scully closed her eyes and felt the lift sliding down towards the bottom of the building. That's why they had been so quiet. They were going to tell her something. Mulder must have been told while she had stopped in the hall. The lift stopped and the doors opened. Scully walked into the dimly lit corridor. She walked to their office. She looked at the poster on the wall. Brushing her tears away and sniffing Scully walked over to the notice board and saw a cut out picture of Mulder and her from a newspaper. Scully smiled as she remembered how happy they had been that they had been in the news. She heard the lift doors open with a ring and heard footsteps coming towards the office. Scully turned towards the door. Mulder appeared in the doorway and stopped. They both looked at each other sadly.

"I'm sorry." Mulder said quietly. He took a step forward. His face was sad and worried.

"So am I." Scully said. Mulder started to walk towards her.

"We were going to tell you but I didn't know how I was going to say it." He said. Scully put a hand over her mouth and closed her eyes. She moved her hand up to her head and held it in her hands. She breathed heavily then started to cry again. Mulder rushed towards her and held her arms. He tried to look at her face.

"Hey, please don't cry." Mulder said softly. He sounded so sad. Scully took her hands away from her face then looked at him.

"I can't help it. I seem to be doing a lot of it lately." She said with a small smile. Mulder laughed quietly then gave Scully a very friendly smile. She knew that Mulder was just worried about her.

"Look I understand your concern Mulder and it's very sweet but please it's the last thing I need right now. Lets just try and forget about all this and work on the case." Scully said. Mulder nodded and put a hand on her shoulder.

"Sure. Lets go and get Jasmine back." Mulder said confidently. Scully nodded then stormed out of the room with new confidence.

Jasmine's head was spinning. She tried to open her eyes slowly but her vision was blurred. She managed to open her eyes fully and then looked around her. Every time she turned her head a great dizziness came over her. She tired to stand up but found that she was tied up. Her hands were tied together and so were her feet. A small light hanging from the ceiling dimly lighted the room. She was not in the same room as before this room was much smaller. Jasmine rolled over on her side and then gasped in pain. The top of her arm was aching from the injection. Jasmine filled with anger and fear. She didn't know what was going to happen to her. She wished that someone would come and help her. Footsteps came towards the room. She couldn't see a door because the room was so badly lit. However a door did open and a huge flood of light shone into the room. Jasmine tried to move backwards towards the wall in fear. Wane came towards her and kicked her in the side. Jasmine cried out.

"Just woken up? Had a nice sleep?" Wane said nastily. Jasmine winced and tried to move further away from him. Another man came into the room, someone she did not recognize. The man grabbed her arms as Wane grabbed her feet. Jasmine tried to struggle but it was no use they were both very strong men. Jasmine started to become very dizzy again because of the lights. She fainted.

Wane and the other man looked down at her. The other man was large and well built. His face was quiet innocent and her looked at Jasmine with concern.

"What are you looking like that for Mike?" Wane said crossly. Mike shook his head then frowned.

"Nothing." He said as best as he could. Wane frowned. Mike thought of something different to say to change the subject. "I think she's fainted." He said. Wane laughed.

"A bit slow today are we?" Wane said to him. Mike couldn't think of anything else but to laugh. He couldn't bear doing this any longer. He'd got into this job for money but then when he had found out how mad these people were he had wanted to leave. The Professor would not have it. Mike was stuck and he felt awful. He was so scared of them that he didn't want to risk leaving or running away. They carried her into the large room again and took her to a chair that held hideous instruments. Wane smiled as he locked Jasmine into the seat but Mike couldn't hide his pity and held his head low.

"You'll be nice and snug in there won't you dear?" Wane said and then burst into hysterical laughter. Mike walked sadly into the shadows. Wane did not notice where he had gone because the Professor had just walked into the room carrying a briefcase. Wane smiled in delight as the Professor examined Jasmine. Finally he looked up a Wane and smiled.

"Well done. Now you can go Wane. Jasmine and I need to have a little time to work." The Professor said. Wane nodded then backed away from the chair. He disappeared into the shadows. Green opened his briefcase and laid the horrific instruments onto the table, one by one..


	7. Part 7

**CHAPTER EIGHT**

"They gave you an address?" Scully said to Mulder. Mulder nodded and put the e-mail onto the table. "Well that's great Mulder!" She said with a satisfied look on her face.

"What do you suggest we do?" Mulder said.

"I think we should go there right away and storm the place." Scully said. Mulder raised his eyebrows in surprise.

"I wasn't expecting that! That's usually what I say." Mulder said. Scully looked at him annoyed.

"Well funnily enough Mulder I want to kill this son of a bitch that nearly killed me." Scully said. Mulder closed his eyes and sighed.

"All right, all right yes I know. It's just Skinner doesn't want us to go there just yet." Mulder said. Scully frowned.

"Why not?" She said. Mulder shrugged.

"What, you mean you don't know?" She said.

"Nope." Mulder said. Scully sat down on the table and looked at the floor.

"OK. We'll find out more. May be we should get the accurate address for the place first. She said.

"Yeah good idea. This one isn't too helpful it could be any warehouse in that area."

"Lets go and give it to Gary upstairs." Mulder said. Scully got up and they walked to the lift.

"You hungry Mulder?" Scully asked. Mulder laughed.

"Very. I was going to ask you that myself." He said. Scully looked up at him and smiled. Mulder put a hand on her back and they walked into the open lift.

"Oh Mulder." Scully said with a sigh. "I'm sorry I'm so edgy at the moment." She said. Mulder smiled a friendly smile at her.

"Don't worry it'll get easier."

Jasmine woke up and found herself sitting in the chair. She tried to move but she was strapped down hard. Jasmine looked down at her arm and nearly screamed. Her arm was twisted at a strange angle. She tried to move it but it wouldn't budge. She looked further up it and saw that there was a bandage around it. Then as she focused on it that area started to get sore. Jasmine guessed that she must have been injected with something else but a million times harder. She attempted to lift her arm again but couldn't. Jasmine looked around her in fear. Why did this have to be happening to her? Why isn't she getting saved? The police or FBI bust have talked to her mother by now and should be able to find her. Jasmine shook. It was suddenly very cold. She heard some laughter come from the shadows. She shuddered at the sound of one of the voices. Wane. She prayed for him not to come near her. Another voice started to speak to Wane. She hadn't heard it before and wondered who it was. She closed her eyes and tried not to shout out in fear. Controlling herself was hard but she still believed in herself. It was the only hope she had left. The voice came nearer to her and Wane's disappeared. She heard a door close then heard footsteps coming nearer to her.

Jasmine was nearly crying. She didn't want more pain; she just wanted to get out of there. She needed help.

"Jasmine?" The voice said. It was not angry. It sounded quite desperate and friendly. Jasmine frowned in suspicion. "Jasmine please don't be afraid. Please, I want to help you." The voice was persuasive but Jasmine tried to push it away. She wasn't going to trust it. She let out a gasp as the man came into the light in front of her. Jasmine started to loose control. She screamed.

"HELP! HELP PLEASE!" Jasmine screamed. The man put a hand over her mouth and tried to stop her.

"Shh! Please don't! I want to help you!" He said. Jasmine still screamed. She didn't seem to hear him. The man looked around him wildly to check if anyone had entered the room. "Jasmine please! I WANT TO HELP YOU!" He shouted. Jasmine suddenly stopped kicking and screaming. Her eyes opened wide with fear. The man smiled now. He kept the hand over her mouth and nodded. Jasmine breathed heavily in exhaustion.

"You have to keep your strength up. Come on now, it's OK." He said. He slowly took his hand away. Jasmine looked at him with sad eyes.

"Who are you?" She said.

"I'm Mike. I came into this place without knowing how dangerous it is. I want to get out just as much as you do. We're going to get out of here." He said. Jasmine nearly burst into tears.

"Thank god." She said in a desperate whisper. Mike looked at her kindly.

"You all right?" He asked looking at her. Jasmine shrugged.

"Not sure really." She said sarcastically. Mike forced a nervous smile.

"OK so this is what we're going to do. I've got a key for this chair that you're in. We'll get you out and escape round the back of the warehouse. The Professor is in his laboratory working and Wane is asleep. If we're quiet nothing will go wrong. You have to help me though Jasmine I can't carry you all the way." Mike said.

"I don't know if I have enough strength." She said weakly. Her body felt heavy. Mike put a hand on her shoulder and looked into her eyes.

"Yes you can. If you don't both die." Mike said forcefully. They stared at each other in silence then Jasmine looked at the floor.

"OK." She said quietly. Mike sighed then got the key out. He unlocked the seat in different places. She pulled Jasmine out. She tried to stand but fell.

"Come on you can do this." Mike said. He helped her up and held her on her feet. Mike slowly took one arm away and put the other around her. "Lets go." He said. Jasmine tried to make her legs move. They wobbled a bit under her weight. She nearly fell but was caught by Mike. She didn't look where she was going. Her head was too dizzy. Huge purple spots filled her eyes. She felt faint again.

"Mike.. I think I'm going to faint." She said breathlessly.

"No you're not come on!" Mike said forcefully. They went through a door and Mike checked the corridors. "OK we have to be fast now. Let me carry you." Jasmine let Mike pick her up. He held her and ran down the corridor checking every step that he made for any sign of movement.

The Professor started to pack up his instruments and decided to go and check on Jasmine again before he went to bed. He closed his briefcase and cleaned up all his papers and experiments. He looked at the notes on his board. Jasmine's progress was very interesting. He had nearly discovered where the substance of immortality was in her system. Now he just needed to get it out and put it in himself. He smiled to himself then carried his briefcase to the door, turned off the lights and went down to the experiment room.

Mike let Jasmine down again. She was nearly unconscious. He slapped her and she became awake again. They walked slowly towards the last corridor. They both stopped suddenly and gasped in fear as they heard an angry shout come from the past corridors. Mike's eyes were wide with fear. It was the Professor. His heart skipped. A dozy Jasmine looked up at him and murmured, "Wha.. what was that?" Mike didn't answer but flung her into his arms again and down the corridor. He flung open the door and they were in the first room again where Jasmine had first arrived. He looked towards the door at the side. It flung open and a red-faced Wane was standing there with a gun ready to fire.

"STOP RIGHT THERE!" He roared. Mike tried to run for the door but he was grabbed by Wane from the back.

Jasmine tried to register what was happening. She could onto see shapes. She recognized Wane's voice then realized that it all must have gone horribly wrong. She closed her eyes and tried to find Mike. He grabbed her into his chest. She started to cry.

"Mike what's happening?" She said between sobs. Mike didn't answer. The last thing she saw was a faint fist coming down towards her face. She fell into deep darkness.


	8. Part 8

**CHAPTER NINE**

Mulder and Scully went to go and see Skinner that afternoon.

"What is the point you want to make here today Agent Scully?" Skinner said looking seriously down his glasses at them.

"We would like to know when we could go and rescue Jasmine Cook Sir." Scully said. Mulder gave her a sideways glance. She caught his eye and gave him a hopeful look. Mulder shrugged.

"Agent Scully, are you sure that you are ready to go out into the field at the moment.." Skinner asked. Mulder sighed and could tell that Scully was not going to have this. Scully exploded.

"YES I AM SIR!" She said leaping from her seat. Skinner looked up at her crossly. Scully realized what she was doing and looked down at the floor in embarrassment. She turned bright red.

"Sit down Agent Scully." Skinner said through gritted teeth. Scully looked at him sternly then sat down in defeat. Mulder looked at her but she tried to pretend not to notice him.

"Sorry." She said quietly. Skinner looked at Mulder.

"Sir, I think that Scully is trying to forget what happened." Mulder said shyly. Skinner sighed.

"Really." He said. Scully looked up at him. "Agent Scully I hope you realize that I am only thinking about my agents.." He said.

"I know Sir. But I cannot have all this fuss over me. I am fine and I want to get rid of Wane Hart as soon as possible so I can get over my trauma." Scully said. Her voice wobbled. Skinner and Mulder looked at each other. Mulder put his hand over Scully's.

"OK. Let's forget about all this shall we? Let's just get all this settled." Mulder said. Skinner looked at the both in silence. He eventually sat down again and opened a file. He cleared his throat.

"When do you think would be a suitable time to attack?" Skinner said. Mulder and Scully looked at each other.

"As soon as possible." Mulder said. Scully jumped.

"Tomorrow." She said quickly. Skinner shifted in his seat. Scully smirked at Mulder.

"All right." He said. Scully sighed in happiness and exchanged relieved glances with Mulder. "But you're going to need a lot of back up. I'll be coming with you." Skinner looked at the file and thought for a moment. "Ok, Here's how we're going to do it.."

Mike jumped. Wane was sitting right in front of him. He had just woken up. Looking around him he didn't like the look of this room. He hadn't been here before but he could make a good enough guess that it was in the cellars. Wane smiled evilly at him.

"Hi Mate." He said. Mike frowned at him.

"Hey." He said bluntly. Wane laughed.

"Oh dear Mike, you really do make me laugh sometimes because you are so STUPID!" He shouted. Wane spat at Mike's feet.

"Where's the girl." Mike asked. Wane looked at Mike angrily.

"Shut up about the stupid girl. She's an EXPERIMENT!" Wane said. Mike felt anger boil in his blood. "I don't know where she is. Hopefully she's dead!" Wane said. He collapsed into a hysterical laugh. Mike looked at him with worry. Wane looked manic. He was turning mad, into a psycho. Mike sighed.

"What's happened to you Wane.." He started. Wane turned on him.

"What's happened to me? What's happened to you, you great hero? Why the hell did you want to save her what has she ever done for you? You don't know her you big ass." Wane shouted. Mike tried to reply but it was no use. Wane wouldn't understand. "Huh." Wane said disgustedly. "If you try that again you know what your penalty will be. DEATH." Wane said in a whisper. He smiled madly. Mike looked to the side to avoid his glance. "Now come on, you've got some jobs to do."

Mike staggered to his feet, his head spinning.

**CHAPTER TEN**

Mulder walked to Scully's door. He blinked in the sunlight. It was early in the morning. Mulder glanced at his watch. Seven thirty. He guessed that Scully must be up already. Mulder knocked on the door. It took a while to get answered but it wasn't Scully who opened the door it was her mother. Mulder looked at her in surprise. He smiled trying to hide his surprise.

"Hi. Mrs. Scully it's nice to see you again." Mulder said pulling his coat closer to him. It was cold outside. Hi breath was condensation.

"Oh Mulder come on in you're freezing." She said putting a friendly arm on his shoulder.

"Thanks." Mulder said and walked inside. He looked around for Scully. She wasn't there.

"Where's Scu.." He started. Mrs. Scully smiled and sat down.

"Oh she's just getting changed, she'll be out in a minute." Mrs. Scully butted in. Mulder nodded and smiled. He sat down next to her. He decided not to ask about her being there. It was probably just a mother and daughter get together.

"Oh I haven't seen you for a while." She said kindly. Mulder shrugged.

"No we haven't. I hope you are OK about what happened to Scully." Mulder said. Mrs. Scully smiled and patted his knee.

"Oh Agent Mulder I'm fine. You were so good to Scully. You're a good friend." She said. Mulder blushed slightly.

"Thank you." He said. There was a small bump from Scully's bedroom and her voice was heard. Mulder frowned.

"Dana honey?" Mrs. Scully called.

"Yeah, coming." Scully said. Mulder sighed in relief and smiled again. He was too paranoid. Mrs. Scully looked at him.

"I've heard that you're going to go and arrest this man today. And rescue the girl?" She said. Mulder nodded.

"Good. But Agent Mulder.." Mrs. Scully said leaning closer to him. Mulder lowered his head.

"Do take care of her won't you?" She said. Mulder leant back then opened his mouth to speak.

"Ready!" Scully appeared from her room dressed and red-faced. She saw Mulder and smiled. "Mulder. What are you doing here?" She asked walking towards them. Mulder looked at her.

"I thought we would go to work together." He said simply. Scully raised one eyebrow like she didn't believe him. She looked at her watch.

"This early?" She said questioningly.

"I woke up early." He said. Scully raised her head and looked at him again smiling slightly.

"OK." She said. "Do you guys want coffee or something?" She said now looking at her mother.

"No I've had breakfast it's OK." Mrs. Scully said. Mulder shook his head.

"All right. I'll just get some toast then we can go." Scully said looking at Mulder. She disappeared into the kitchen. Mulder felt a hand on his arm again. He turned and faced a serious Mrs. Scully.

"Please Fox." She said. Mulder nodded.

"Don't worry." He said.

Mulder came out of the changing room is his suit. He put his hand round the back of his jacket and adjusted his bulletproof vest. Skinner walked up to his and patted his on the shoulder.

"See you and Scully in the cars in five." Skinner said then walked out of the door to the garages. Mulder checked his guns were in place. He had two now for extra protection. The door to his left opened and Scully came out. She gave his a small smile and looked in the mirror.

"You can't see it Scully." He said. She turned round and lifted her eyebrows. She looked nervous. Mulder frowned in sympathy.

"You Ok?" He asked.

"Yeah just a bit nervous about it but I want to get it over and done with." She said. Mulder nodded.

"I know." He said. Scully checked her guns then took a little bag out of her jacket pocket. Scully opened it and checked the medicines.

"Are they for Jasmine?" Mulder asked.

"Yes. Do you still remember the plan?" She asked his putting it back into her pocket.

"Sure. You?" He asked.

"Oh of course, I was just checking that you still remembered. She said smiling weakly. Mulder put a hand on her shoulder.

"It'll be Ok. We've got half of the FBI behind us on this one." He said. Scully nodded and breathed out trying to relieve her stress. "Shall we go?" He asked softly. Scully nodded.

"Yeah lets go." She said. Mulder nodded and they walked out of the door. The air was cold. It was still early in the morning because Skinner and Scully had wanted to go straight away. Mulder knew how important this was to her and had decided not to comment on her decision. Skinner was waiting by the cars. Behind him were three vans full of armed agents. Skinner smiled very professionally. Mulder and Scully climbed into their car and shut the doors. Mulder stuck his hand out the window and waved. He started the car and drove off, the others following him.


	9. Part 9

**CHAPTER ELEVEN**

The trees looked old and ill. There were hundreds of them all in a huge area. Mulder looked at them thoughtfully.

"It's in there Mulder." She said. "Definitely. It has to be, it's well hidden." She said leaning across her seat and looking out of Mulder's window.

"Yeah Ok." Scully picked up the radio. It crackled as she moved it. She pressed the button at the side and spoke into it.

"All cars this is Scully. I repeat this is Scully, over." She said. There was another crackle then Skinner's voice came over the radio.

"This is car A Scully. Car B, C and D have heard you go ahead, over." He said.

"All cars we are guessing that the warehouse is behind those trees. We are going to enter by the South entrance by the trees to our left. You choose a different route. We'll see you when we come out, over." Scully said.

"This is car A. We have heard you and we are about to stop contact with you. Over." Skinner said. Scully sighed and looked at Mulder. He gave her a confident nod.

"This is Scully. We are ready to go in, over." She said.

"All right. Agents Mulder and Scully, be careful in there. We're behind you all the way. Good luck. Over and out." Skinner said. Scully stared at the radio. The crackles suddenly stopped. She put it down on the dashboard.

"Let's go Mulder." She said. Mulder nodded and swerved the car into the trees.

The warehouse was huge. Scully gasped when she saw it. Mulder looked and raised his eyebrows in surprise.

"Woah." He said. Scully let out a small laugh in disbelief.

"Oh my god." She said quietly.

Mulder drove the car into the trees. They hid it well. There was a small river by the car. The ground was muddy and wet. Mulder shut down the engine. Scully slowly opened her door and was followed by Mulder. She walked round the back of the car and opened the boot. She got out two dark blue bomber jackets with the FBI symbol on the back. She passed one to Mulder and he put it on over his jacket. Scully did the same and flicked her hair out of the jacket. She got a small hair tie out her pocket and tied her hair back. Mulder looked at her in surprise. "That's not a usual sight." He said.

"Yeah well it gets in the way when I'm doing this sort of thing." She said looking at him. She got hold of her small handgun in her suit and kept her hand there in place. Mulder did the same. He checked the bullets and then gave Scully a friendly glance.

"Ready?" He asked. Scully nodded. "Ok. You go first I'll stay close behind you." He said. Scully nodded and walked forwards. She looked around her at all times to see if anyone was around. Mulder followed her watching her back and all around him. They reached the back door and counted to three. Scully opened the latch and burst in. She aimed her gun all around the room. Mulder followed then shut the door quietly. Scully nodded. "Watch my back." She said in a whisper. Mulder nodded. They started to make their way through the building to the main experiment room.

Jasmine couldn't believe it. She was back in the chair. She felt like she was flying somewhere. She must have been experimented on again because she could feel the pains in her arm and now there were some in her legs. She couldn't imagine how many tests and how many drugs must have been passed through her body. She felt completely different. She gasped as she heard a sound of a door opening. The great fear started to run through her veins again. She hadn't been awake when she had been tested on yet and it was her greatest fear that she would be awake when it happened. Her vision swayed again. She couldn't see more than two metres in front of her. She tried to shake away the fear and think that may be it was Mike coming to talk to her again. She then remembered what had been said to her. Her hopes failed. She knew that he was still alive but she had been told that he would die if he came to see her again. She closed her eyes and tried to drop off again. She preferred it when she was unconscious.

"This must be it Mulder." Scully said quietly looking at two double doors. There was a window in one of them. Mulder swung round and looked into the room quickly. He swung back and leaned against the wall.

"Oh god." He said in a whisper. He lowered his head. Scully looked at him sympathetically.

"What is it Mulder?" She whispered. Mulder waved one hand to the window. Scully looked too. She went back to the wall and sighed.

"She needs help. I'm going in. Watch my back then go to find the Professor. I'll take care of Jasmine and try to get her out." She said. Mulder nodded and breathed out.

"All right. You'll be Ok." He said. Scully smiled at him weakly. She pushed open the door and pulled out her gun. She held it in front of her and looked around the room for anyone. She looked to the center and saw a light shining down on a horrific chair with horrible instruments around it. Scully felt the anger boil in her veins again. She wouldn't have people doing this to young people. She walked towards the chair.

"Jasmine?" She said in a voice a little more than a whisper. Scully heard a small whimper from the chair. Jasmine sounded petrified. She could only see the back of her. Scully stayed behind the chair for a moment.

"Jasmine? Don't be afraid. You have to listen to me. I'm Agent Dana Scully from the FBI. I've come to get you out of here. I've got some medication with me that will help you first. I'm a doctor don't worry." She said softly. Jasmine seemed to calm down a little. Scully. Walked closer to her. "Don't be alarmed but I have a gun Ok? I have one for our protection. I'm going to come round the chair.. slowly." Scully said. She walked as she spoke and went round the side of the chair. Jasmine stared back at her in great fear. Scully nearly cried when she saw the girl. She choked on a small sob and gasped at the sight of her. Jasmine's face was completely white. She looked frail and very thin. Scully remembered the picture she had seen of her before. Jasmine looked completely different now. Scully looked at her arms and legs. One arm was in a disfigured way and they both had several bandages on them. She looked at her legs and saw cuts and injection scars. Scully shook her head in disbelief.

"Are you really here to help?" Jasmine said weakly. Scully jumped at the sound of her voice and got her confidence back. She had to get her out of here.

"Yes. Look." She turned round and showed Jasmine the FBI symbol on her coat. Jasmine sighed with great relief. She looked like she was going to cry. Scully walked towards her and put her hand on Jasmine's. Tears fell from Jasmine's eyes.

"Everything hurts. Please help me. Everything hurts. " Jasmine said with small terrified sobs. Scully nodded and tried to comfort Jasmine.

"It's Ok. Shh. Try not to make too much noise. We have to be very quiet." Scully said. Jasmine nodded and looked at Scully desperately.

"I just want to go home." Jasmine said. Scully got her bag out and brought out a needle and a bottle of vaccine. Jasmine choked at the sight of the needle. "Please not again." She begged. Scully looked at her sympathetically. She felt awful.

"It's Ok. You'll feel a lot better afterwards I promise. Come on let me help you." She said. Scully put the liquid into the syringe and then injected Jasmine with it. Jasmine winced. Scully tired to control herself. She couldn't show that she was upset. She decided to talk to Jasmine as she treated her.

"Wane attacked me too you know. He came to my office and nearly killed me. He's been following our case on you for a while. Mulder and I are here to help you. Agent Mulder is my partner and he works with me to investigate the supernatural. There was a file on you and we just wanted to find out about you. But Wane and the Professor went a bit further." She said. Scully injected Jasmine one last time and then rubbed her arm where the injection had been. Jasmine breathed out a sigh. Scully didn't know if it was happiness or relief but colour started to come back into her cheeks. Scully saw hope in her eyes.

"I.. I feel better." Jasmine said. Scully smiled slightly.

"Good. Now let's get you out of here." Scully said. She started to pick the locks on the chair.

Mulder started to climb a spiral staircase. It wasn't too high and when he reached the top he saw a small door. It was labeled 'Laboratory.' He got out his gun and put a hand on the door. He counted to three then flung it open. He marched into the room and looked around. He couldn't see much just a window to the back and lots of test tubes and experiments glistening in the morning sunlight. It was quite gloomy. Mulder walked towards the table then cried out as a cold barrel of a gun pressed against the back of his head. A light switched on. Mulder froze. Fear started to seep through his blood from his brain. He shook slightly.

"Well hello Agent Mulder. I've been expecting you." The Professor said. Mulder frowned.

"If you hurt me you'll never see the light of day again." Mulder said breathlessly. The Professor laughed.

"I think you'll be the one that never sees the light of day again Agent Mulder." He said wickedly. Mulder shivered as the man moved the gun barrel along Mulder's head and turned to face him. He took him towards the window. Mulder started to get a bit of hope. May be the other Agents would see him from the window. He tried to make himself as obvious as possible.

"If I shoot you you'll be thrown out the window." The professor said with a laugh. Mulder nearly fainted. He didn't need this right now. It was supposed to be the other way round. He took scared breaths and tried to relax. He could find a way out of this.


	10. Part 10

**CHAPTER TWELWE**

Scully was having trouble picking the locks. She wondered why Mulder was taking so long. Jasmine was looking better though, that was the main thing. Scully smiled at her.

"You Ok?" She asked. Jasmine nodded and tried to keep her eyes open.

"I think so." She said weakly. Scully nodded.

"Don't worry, you're going to get to a hospital when I get you out of here." Scully said. The lock clicked and Jasmine's second arm was free. Scully gently pulled the metal rings apart and lifted Jasmine's arm and put it next to the other one on her lap. Scully looked at her.

"You want to start moving your arms if you can." Scully said seriously. Jasmine looked down at them and tried to lift them. They moved a little.

"I can't lift them." She said. Jasmine still seemed to be in pain. Scully held her hand and tried to move her fingers. Jasmine winced in pain as her fingers bent. Scully was smiling however because it was good progress.

"I know it's hard but that's good, you're fingers are moving. If it hurts too much don't force yourself." Scully said softly. Jasmine nodded like she understood.

"Just get these last locks open.." Scully said with gritted teeth. She pulled the lock and it clicked open. Scully moved Jasmine's leg out. Scully moved to the other and fiddled with the lock. It was quite rusty. With one last force the lock clicked and fell apart. It was obviously quite old. Scully moved Jasmine's leg and sighed with relief. She wiped a band of sweat of her forehead. It was hard work picking those locks.

"Ok. You're out of the seat. Now all we have to do is get you.." Scully started. Jasmine gasped.

"AGENT SCULLY! LOOK OUT!" She screamed. Scully frowned in surprise. She turned and grabbed her gun. A huge force came cracking down on her face and knocked her to the ground. It was Wane Hart.

Scully scrambled to her feet. Wane towered over her. His height was unreal. Scully felt tears rush to her eyes at the sight of him again. She felt sick.

"Well. Dana Scully. Where have I seen you before?" He said laughing. Scully's breaths were scared and uneven. She looked across the floor and saw her gun a few metres away from her. She took out her larger one and aimed it at Wane.

"Don't come any closer." Scully said. Her voice wavered. Jasmine could be heard sobbing from the chair. Scully looked around madly to think of something to grab or hit him with. Her hair was falling out of the tie. Wane laughed at her and just hit her gun from her hands. She shouted out and ran towards him. With all her strength she punched him round the face and he staggered backwards holding his chin. His nose bled.

"Why you bitch.." He said angrily. He ran towards her. Scully jumped down and rolled on the floor to pick up her gun. Wane ran into open space. Scully came up from behind him and whacked her gun across the back of his head. The force brought him to the floor. Scully stared down at him trying to catch her breath.

Mulder jumped at the sound of the scream. The professor turned his head and Mulder swung his knee up and knocked the gun out of the Professor's hand and caught it. The Professor turned back quickly but Mulder had thrown the gun out of the window. Mulder ran to the other side of the room as the Professor ran to the window to try and catch his gun. Still having his own spare Mulder brought it out and aimed it at the Professor's head. The Professor turned to him but stopped in shock as he saw Mulder.

"Thought you could defeat me? A trained FBI agent? You think you're going to win this don't you." Mulder said. His voice was full of threat. There was another scream from downstairs. It was Scully. Mulder turned and faced the door.

"SCULLY!" He shouted. But this move was far too much. The Professor grabbed him and brought him to the window again. He snatched Mulder's gun from him and pushed him against the window ledge. The window was now open and Mulder's head hung out of it. The Professor held the gun at his head.

"No look who's in charge."


	11. Part 11

**CHAPTER THIRTEEN**

"Is that Mulder up there?" Skinner said pointing to the window. A group of Agents came round him. One grabbed a pair of binoculars and looked up.

"I'm afraid it is Sir. He's being held at gun point." The agent said. Skinner looked around worried.

"What can we do?" He asked.

"Nothing Sir. If we went in now the Professor would get jumpy. It would but Mulder and Scully both at risk." One of the agents said. Skinner looked at the floor.

"But where's Scully she was supposed to be here by now with the girl." Skinner said. The agents didn't answer. Skinner sighed and held his head in his hands. He felt helpless.

Scully stared down at Wane. She tried to control her breathing. She stepped back. She knew he wasn't dead. Jasmine was in shock.

"Agent Scully.. is he dead?" She asked quietly. Scully sighed and walked up to Jasmine. She held her hand.

"I don't know. But let's get you out of here." Scully said. He voice was shaky. He was there right in front of her. Her face ached. It was heavily bruised and there was a cut on her lip. Scully put an arm around Jasmine and lifted her out of the chair. Jasmine wavered but found her strength. Scully walked with her slowly. She supported her weight.

"Come on, it's Ok. Come on." Scully kept saying to reassure Jasmine. Jasmine's breathing was getting heavy. Scully was concerned about her. She needed to get to hospital right away. Jasmine nearly fell but Scully pulled her up. There was a groan from behind them. Scully tried to push her fear away and tried to walk faster.

"Come on, come on." Scully said. She shook. But it was too late. Wane jumped on her and she fell to the ground. Jasmine fell too but pulled herself away from Scully. Scully felt her knee crack as it hit the ground. She cried out in pain. Wane moved and stood up. He kicked her hard in the side. Scully tired to get up. She got to her knees but fell again when he knee gave way. Wane laughed but his laughter was soon stopped when a gun was fired. Wane stopped and Scully held her breath. She looked up and saw Wane losing balance. He was shot in the chest. Scully rolled away and tried to get to Jasmine. There was another shot and Wane's body flung back when he was hit. Scully pulled Jasmine close to her. Jasmine was shaky and cold.

"It's Ok." She whispered. Wane fell to the ground with a loud crash. There was a silence. Scully didn't know who had shot him but whoever it was he had probably saved her life. A young man came in from the darkness. Jasmine smiled when she saw him.

"Mike!" She said happily. Mike stopped and dropped the gun. He met Scully's eyes and they stared at one another. Jasmine started to go towards him. Scully tried to stop her but Mike hurried towards her and hugged her. Jasmine started to cry.

"Hey. It's Ok Jasmine." He said softly. Jasmine broke away from him but stayed close. Scully looked at him suspiciously.

"Who are you." She said weakly. The pain in her leg was soaring though her body.

"Are you from the FBI?" He asked. Scully nodded. Her face grimaced at the pain in her leg.

"Yes. I've come to get Jasmine out of here." She said. Mike walked towards Scully. He put a friendly hand on her arm. Scully pulled it away. "How do I know I can trust you." She said stiffly. Mike sat back.

"He tried to help me escape Miss Scully. He's good." Jasmine said. Scully looked at her and smiled. Mike looked at the floor.

"Ok. We're going to have to get you out of here too." Scully said trying to stand up. She got on one leg and leant down on the other. "Oh, Jesus." She cried out in pain. Mike helped her balance.

"What's happened?" He asked her. Scully closed her eyes and nearly fainted. She tried to push it away. She had lives to save.

"I.. I think I've fractured my knee quite badly." She said weakly. Mike steadied her.

"It's Ok. I'll lead the way. There's only three of us here. The Professor, Wane and I. I know the way out." He said. Scully nodded.

"I'll stay close behind you with Jasmine." She said. Mike nodded and went to the door. Scully and Jasmine followed slowly behind. For Scully, every step was like a deeper step into hell.

They reached the front door. Scully didn't know where the others were but Mike had said that they were probably round the front. Jasmine was very weak now and Mike was carrying her in his arms. Scully stepped to the front and held the gun. She slowly opened the door.

Skinner was standing at the front. He was standing in front of his car with agents surrounding him with their guns. Scully looked around and nearly cried with happiness. There must have been about eighty of them all covering all the entrances. Scully held her arm up to say that they shouldn't fire. Skinner nodded at her and walked towards them. Jasmine and Mike followed. The paramedics came up to the steps and put Jasmine on a stretcher. Skinner came to Scully's side.

"Dana. What happened." Skinner said. Scully shook her head and tried to walk down the steps. Skinner caught her as she fell. She cried out in pain and clutched her knee.

"Wane Hart, he attacked me again. Mike shot him in time." Scully said sadly.

Mike was seeing Jasmine off. She was carried into the ambulance. Mike came to sit next to Scully. Skinner looked at him suspiciously.

"Who are you?" He asked. Scully put her hand up.

"It's Ok Sir he's helping us." She said weakly. Skinner raised a hand to bring some other paramedics over to Scully. They came up to her with a medical bag.

"Agent Scully, what's happened?" They asked seriously. Mike moved away to let them see to her.

"I think I've fractured my knee, it's bad but I don't think it's broken." Scully said. The paramedics nodded and examined her knee.

"May be you could come into the ambulance Agent Scully and we can do this properly?" They doctor said.

"No, there's not enough time." Skinner said. The doctor frowned. Scully looked at him.

"What's happened." She asked. Skinner looked at her and put a friendly hand on her arm.

"Mulder's being held hostage upstairs by the Professor." He said. Scully's eyes opened wide.

"What?" She said in astonishment. Skinner sighed.

"I'm sorry Scully but you have to get up there." He said. Scully let out a confident breath.

"I'm going up there right now." She said.

"Agent Scully.. " The doctor started. She looked at him.

"I know that it would be best for me if I stayed here, but I have to save Mulder." She said quickly. The doctor frowned and put a support around Scully's knee. Scully stood up and Mike caught her balance. She breathed out slowly and closed her eyes. She needed to think.

"I'll go in with you." Mike said. Scully looked at him as if he was insane.

"No Mike, I can't let you do that." She said. Mike frowned.

"I don't care. Look, I can help you. I know the Doctor. I can talk to him." Mike said. Scully opened her mouth to protest but then closed it because she didn't know what to say. "All right." She said quietly not looking at him. Skinner brought a bulletproof vest to him and Mike slipped it on under his sweater. Scully turned and towards the door. "See you when you come out Scully. And please, try to bring all four with you." Skinner said. Scully smiled weakly and disappeared with Mike into the warehouse.

Mulder saw it all happening out of the corner of his eye. He could see the whole lot of them surrounding the warehouse. They were all underneath him. Mulder felt the sweat trickle down his face. He saw Scully walk out of the building. His body found happiness again when he knew that she was all right. He had heard the gun shots and had lost all hope of ever seeing Scully again. Scully had seemed to have a bad knee but she was alive. Jasmine had been there too and another man who seemed to be helping them. After about ten minutes Scully and the man had disappeared back into the building again and Mulder could only hope that they were coming to save him.

The cold air blew around Mulder's ears and head. He felt a little faint because all the blood was rushing to his head. The Professor had tied him to a chair, which was tied to the window. The chair had been tilted out of the window and every five minutes of so Mulder had felt the chair move further and further out the window. Every time this happened the more he thought he was going to die. The agents had seen him all right. They kept looking up and pointing at him. Skinner himself had looked up for ages and Mulder had seen the worry in his eyes. Scully had to be coming to save him. He knew that she wouldn't leave him. But every minute that passed felt like five.

"Enjoying the view Agent Mulder? I hope they can all see you; you see that's the plan. If they see you up here hopefully they will give up and let me keep Jasmine if I let you go." The Professor said. Mulder felt quite satisfied. Little did he know that Jasmine had already been rescued. Mulder heard the distant sound of footsteps. The Professor started humming to himself and started to mix a solid into some kind of solution. "I'm making you a poison Agent Mulder. I hope you like it." He said with a crazy smile. The Professor stood up and picked up a roll of thick sticky tape. Mulder tied to move but he was tied down. The Professor hummed to himself and pulled a strip of tape off the roll. Mulder's eye's opened wide. He was going to be gagged.

"Don't.." Mulder said but the Professor had stuck down the tape already. Mulder started to breathe through his nose. The Professor got out a knife and teased Mulder by moving it all over his skin. He rolled up Mulder's sleeves. The Professor turned the knife round and cut hard down into Mulder's arm. Mulder groaned through the tape and made only a muffled sound. His head flung back in pain and he saw his blood seep down onto his trousers. The Professor had a crazed expression on his face.

"That cut will definitely need stitches." He said madly then turned and returned to his work humming loudly.

The door crashed open. Scully rushed in and looked around the room. The Professor hid behind the door. She looked to the back of the room and saw Mulder. He looked at her wildly and made muffled sounds to her. Scully limped towards Mulder.

"Oh god. Mulder, are you Ok? It's all right I'm going to get you out of here." Scully said reassuringly. Mulder nodded and Scully saw his mouth. She grabbed one end of the tape and looked into his eyes. They stared back at her desperately. "I'm sorry Mulder but this will sting." She said softly. She held her breath and ripped the tape off of Mulder's mouth. He cried out and leant his head back against the chair. He panted for air. Scully pulled his chair back and started to untie his arms and legs.

"Scully.. Scully look out." Mulder said between breaths. Scully turned and saw the Professor bringing a chair down onto her. She cried out and stopped his with her hands. With all her strength she pushed the chair back and pinned down the Professor. Mike came in behind her and held the gun to the Professor's face.

"You son of a bitch." She said angrily. "Mike, watch him." She said and turned back towards Mulder. Mulder held his arm in pain. His legs were still tied down.

"My arm Scully, I think I need a doctor." He said weakly. Scully untied his legs. She faced him again and touched his arm gently.

"It's Ok. It just needs a few stitches." She said softly.

"Are you Ok Scully? What about your leg?" He asked her. His hand was now on her face.

"It's fractured. Look we both need to get out of here and then we'll sort ourselves out Ok?" She said. The pain was coming back to her now that she had been reminded of it. Scully put a hand on his shoulder. "Come on, get up." She said. Scully helped him up and he stood up. Mulder gasped.

"Scully?" He said shakily. Scully turned. The Professor was holding Mike at gunpoint.

"Now what are you going to do Agents? Got any more wonderful plans?" The Professor said. Scully looked at the floor in disbelief.

"Take up and let him go." Mulder said. Scully looked at Mulder and he nodded. She turned back.

"Yes, let him go." She said weakly.

"You would take your life for his?" The Professor said. Mulder and Scully nodded.

"May be we should all take a little trip downstairs." Said the Professor. Then we'll see what your brave FBI agents think about all this mess." He said. The Professor tightened his grip round Mike's shoulder. Mike winced. Scully looked into his eyes and tried to make a hopeful face but it was hard.

"Come along." The Professor said. Mulder and Scully walked together to the door. Mulder took the lead and The Professor and Mike were behind Scully. They started to walk down the stairs. Scully found it difficult.

"Come on you stupid girl walk faster." The Professor said crossly. He was losing his temper. Mulder turned round to shout. "KEEP YOUR HEAD FACING FORWARD!" The Professor shouted pointing the gun at Mulder. Mulder sighed and turned round again. Scully nearly fell on one of the steps. She was out of breath and he leg was hurting.

"Please.. please can we stop." Scully said breathlessly. Mulder turned round to try and help her. He looked into her eyes. Scully felt a tear roll down her cheek. Mulder held her hand.

"Mulder.. it hurts." She whispered. The Professor went man.

"DON'T STOP! TURN ROUND AGENT MULDER! Stop? Stop did you say?" The Professor was now facing Scully. His hot breath could be felt on her cheek.

"Please, my leg." Scully said weakly.

"STOP WHIMPERING GIRL! Fine! If you want to stop, you can stop!" The Professor said angrily. He hit her round the face on the place wane had hit her. Scully shouted out in pain and nearly fainted. Mulder rushed towards her.

"Scully!" He cried out. Mike was now trying to help Scully but he couldn't think of anything to do. The Professor grabbed Scully and pulled her up. Mulder put his hands on her arms. She looked at him weakly.

"Mulder.." She whispered. Then she went flying. The Professor threw he down the stairs. Luckily they were very near the bottom. Mulder ran after her. He got down on his knees next to her.

"Scully. Scully can you hear me? Scully come on." Mulder said shaking her. Scully opened her eyes and let out cries of pain. Mulder lifted her up in his arms. The Professor came up to him.

"What's the matter with her?" He said. Mulder scowled at him.

"Shut up." He said angrily. He walked towards the door and pulled them open. Scully groaned and pulled herself closer into Mulder. Skinner was there again at the door.

"Agent Mulder!" He shouted.

"Don't come any closer Sir." Mulder said quickly. Skinner got the message and stepped back to his car. The Professor stepped out and held Mike by his clothes. Skinner grabbed the loud speaker.

"PROFESSOR GREEN." His voice boomed all around and echoed off the walls of the warehouse. "HAND THE HOSTAGE OVER OF WE WILL HAVE TO SHOOT YOU." Skinner said. Scully started to shiver. Mulder put his coat around her and lay her down on the steps. He sat next to her holding her close.

"I'll never hand him over until you hand me back JASMINE COOK!" The Professor shouted. Skinner looked thoughtful. One agent came over to him and whispered something in his ear. Skinner nodded and the agent went off.

"MR. GREEN. I WILL TELL YOU FOR THE LAST TIME, HAND OVER THE HOSTAGE OR WE WILL BE FORCED TO SHOOT YOU." He said. The Professor pointed his gun to Mulder and Scully.

"What about your precious AGENTS then? THEY'LL DIE TOO IF YOU DON'T GIVE ME JASMINE COOK." He shouted. Mulder froze. Scully looked up to his face.

"Oh god Mulder." She said quietly. Mulder stroked her hair.

"We'll be Ok." He said.

There was a loud bang and the Professor was hit. He staggered and shot his gun wildly. It hit Mike. Another shot was fired and the Professor was hit again in the head this time. He fell like a toy doll onto the steps dead. Scully looked across to Mike.

"Mike!" She shouted. She stumbled towards him. Mulder tried to hold her back.

"Mike? Can you hear me?" She said.

"Am I going to die?" He said weakly. Scully nearly choked on a sob. She looked where the bullet had gone.

"No. You'll be Ok." She said with a small smile. The paramedics ran up to him and swept him away on a stretcher. Scully stood up again but then collapsed on the steps. Mulder ran down to help her up.

"Scully." He said holding her up. Scully looked up his eyes.

"Ow." She said weakly. Mulder pulled her into a hug. She felt the tears come down her cheek again.

"You Ok?" He asked. Scully nodded and looked down at his arm.

"Mulder you're going to need that treated." She said. Mulder nodded.

"All right, lets get you sorted first." He said helping her up. Doctors rushed towards them and helped Scully onto a stretcher. Mulder walked next to her and they took them both into hospital.

**CHAPTER FOURTEEN**

Scully sat down on her hospital bed. Her leg was bandaged and she also had a little support on her arm because she had strained it when she fell. She had a small patch on her head and her face was washed and treated. She sighed and closed her tired eyes. Mulder walked into the room, his arm in a sling.

"Mulder." She gushed. She opened her arms and Mulder walked towards her into a hug.

"Ow. Don't hug me too tight my arm can't stand that much pressure." Mulder said pulling back a little. He smiled sleepily.

"Oh I'm sorry Mulder. I didn't mean to hurt you I'm just so happy to see you." Scully said. Mulder laughed. He sat down next to her.

"Don't worry about it." He said. Scully looked at him. He smiled. Scully sighed. Mulder put an arm around her. "Come here." He said. Scully laughed and pulled herself into Mulder.

"I can't believe he's dead." She said. Mulder looked at her.

"Who?"

"Wane." She said with hate. Mulder sighed.

"I know. Aren't you glad though? I can't believe he tried again. I should have stayed with you while you got Jasmine, we could have done it all together." Mulder said. Scully shook her head and put a hand on his face.

"No Mulder it isn't your fault. What happened has happened and we can't change it now. We're both still alive Mulder." She said with hope at the end. Mulder smiled a little smile.

"Yeah." He said. Scully moved across the bad for more space. She put a hand on Mulder's arm.

"I hope I'm not hurting you." She said looking at him.

"No you're not." He said.

"Is it Ok? What did he do to you anyway?" She asked. Mulder sighed.

"He got a knife and he cut me slowly and painfully." Mulder said with a little laugh. Scully didn't laugh.

"Oh Mulder. It's a big cut you know." She said softly. Mulder nodded.

"Yeah. He stuck out a window and I thought I was going to die." Mulder said looking down. Scully put a hand on his shoulder. She stroked his back.

"Wane hit me round the face then he kicked me in the side. He then jumped on me and broke my damn knee." Scully said. Mulder looked at her and smiled.

"We've both had a bit of a rough time then." He said. Scully nodded. She felt her eyes water.

"I just to get this over with. I was trying to be so confident but inside I was terrified." Scully said. Her voice wavered. Mulder put an arm around her.

"Hey, it's Ok." He said softly. He leant over and kissed her hair. He held her face in his hands and brought her up to face him. "I thought you were very brave. You made me feel a lot more confident when you came to find me. You talked me out of being scared." He said softly. Scully smiled and put a hand his. She took it and kissed it.

"Thank you." She said softly. Mulder smiled. Scully held his hand and they both got up. Mulder held Scully round the shoulders. They walked towards the door and walked out together.

They walked to Mike's room first and saw him in bed. He was well recovered and was quite lively and happy. He was glad that he had got out of all his mess and was now free. He thanked them both for saving his life. Next was Jasmine's room. She was sitting up in bed reading a book.

"Hey Jasmine." Said Scully as she walked in. Mulder just smiled and helped Scully to the bed seeing as he had never met Jasmine before.

"Agent Scully?" She said with a small smile. She put down her book and looked at her. "I heard what happened. I was really worried." She said. Jasmine looked across to Mulder.

"You must be Agent Mulder." She said smiling. Mulder walked over to her and shook her hand.

"Yes. I work will Agent Scully." He said.

"I know, she told me." Jasmine said. Mulder raised his eyebrows in surprise and sat next to Scully. Scully laughed at him.

"I'm glad to see you're getting better. How long have you got to stay here?" Scully asked her.

"I don't know. About a week I think. I still don't have all the crap out of my system." She said.

"What about your immortality?" Mulder asked. Jasmine shrugged.

"The doctor must have taken it out of me. I mean I nearly died today didn't I?" She said puzzled. Scully smiled.

"I don't think we need to worry about that anymore." She said squeezing Mulder's leg. Mulder frowned at her. Scully stood up again with the help from Mulder. "Well I hope you get better. I'll come and see you sometime." Scully said. Jasmine nodded and smiled. Scully and Mulder walked out of the room.

"I can't believe you just asked her that Mulder!" Scully said. Mulder looked at her in surprise. "After all she's been through today and for the last few weeks I think that's the last thing she wants to think about." Scully said.

"What? Scully I was just seeing if she still had it. Just so we could close the case." He said. Scully looked at him exasperated.

"Oh Mulder the case is closed already Ok? Please, let's just go home." She said tiredly. Mulder opened his mouth to speak but stopped.

"Ok. Let's go home." He said softly. Scully leaned her head on his shoulder and they walked together down the corridor.

Jasmine smiled as they left the room. She knew that she was still immortal. The Professor was going to take it out of her and put it in him. But the Professor was dead. Jasmine could feel it in her blood. She was still immortal and no one could change that.


End file.
